Abandoned Love
by LovexHurtsxBad
Summary: What will happen when Calleigh finds three abandoned children eating out of a garbage can in front of her house? HC
1. small suprises

ABANDONED LOVE 

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters. None. I am working on that though. Anyway, I only own Tyler, Savannah, and Matthew. Please review. Your reviews give me inspiration to keep writing my stories. Reviews are like my human catnip.**

**"Savannah, please keep Matthew quiet or we won't be able to get our food. Remember what happened the last time he cried while we were getting food?"**

**"I twying Ty." A little girl responded.**

**Calleigh had been woken up by the sound of a crying baby and the clanging of trashcans outside her house.**

**"Oh, for the love of God. Do people know how to sleep in this town. It's 1:00 in the mornin'." Calleigh whispered to herself.**

**Calleigh hopped out of her bed and slowly made her way to the front door to ask whoever was outside of her house to please quiet down. Calleigh opened the door and instead of seeing adults, she saw three little children.**

**"Dear Lord." She said when she saw them.**

**"uh-oh. Um, sorry if we've woken you." Said one of the children as he grabbed the baby from the girls tiny arms.**

**"No, it's okay. What are you doing out here so late at night. And all by yourselves?" Calleigh responded as she walked down the small flight of stairs to stand by the children.**

**"We're not sppossed to twak to stwangers." The little girl said.**

**"That is a very good answer." Calleigh said sweetly. "But what about policemen?" **

**"Where's your badge?" asked the boy.**

**"Another good answer. Hold on one sec. It's inside. Will you promise me you won't go anywhere?" she asked hopefully.**

**They nodded in agreement and sat on her stoop as Calleigh rushed inside and grabbed her badge.**

**"There y'all go. Why don't y'all come and get somethin' to eat." She said, accent thick from tiredness.**


	2. mc'y d's, formula, and a very important ...

ABANDONED LOVE 

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters. None. I am working on that though. Anyway, I only own Tyler, Savannah, and Matthew. Please review. Your reviews give me inspiration to keep writing my stories. Reviews are like my human catnip. sorry for the very short chapters and cliff hangers.

* * *

**

**"Go ahead and help yourselves." Calleigh said as she opened the refrigerator.**

**The girl looked at her brother as if asking for permission. He nodded his head and she took off for the food.**

**"So, what're all your names?" Calleigh asked the boy when he didn't move.**

**"I'm Tyler, and this is Matthew." He replied as he held the baby up a little higher.**

**"I'm Savannah. Called the young girl from the table.**

**"Those are nice names." Calleigh replied.**

**"What's your name miss?" Tyler asked.**

**"My name is Calleigh." She answered.**

**"I like your name too." Tyler said.**

**"Thank you. Hey, did you want something to eat?" **

**"Yes ma'am, but Matthew needs to eat first." Tyler answered.**

**"Here, why don't I take Matthew so you can go get something with your sister." Calleigh said as she gently slid the baby from his arms.**

**"Thank you Calleigh. Matthew needs formula though." Tyler said after she took the baby.**

**"Okay, I have a better idea. Let's go get some food from McDonalds. Then I'll stop at the store and get baby Matthew some food. Does that sound good?" said Calleigh.**

**"Okay."**

**Calleigh piled them into her car with the exception of Matthew. She didn't have a car seat so he had to lie in her lap as she drove.**

**"So how old are you guys?" she asked, trying to learn more about them.**

**"Eight." Replied Tyler happily.**

**"Five." Savannah said quietly.**

**"Wow. And how old is Matthew here?"**

**"He was born 3 months ago." Said Tyler.**

**"Oh. Can I ask you guys a question?" Calleigh asked.**

**Both children nodded in agreement.**

**"Why were you guys eating out of the garbage? And where is your mom or dad?" she questioned.**

**"We don't know. One day she left and told us when to feed Matthew." Tyler answered.**

**Calleigh's heart broke to the tiniest pieces when he answered that. She pulled into the drive through of the restaurant and ordered them food. After, she ran into the store fast and got Matthews food.**

**"Hey guys, I have to make a quick phone call really fast. Can you please be quiet for a few?" Calleigh asked as she pulled out her cell.**

**"Yes ma'am." the two kids said.**

**Calleigh dialed a phone number she now knew by heart and prayed that he answered. "Horatio, thank god. Listen, I know this is early, but could you please meet me at my house soon. I need to ask you a favor. No, I'll tell you when you get there. Thank you. Bye."**

**"Who's hatio?" Savannah asked curiously.**


	3. decisions

ABANDONED LOVE 

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters. None. I am working on that though. Anyway, I only own Tyler, Savannah, and Matthew. Please review. Your reviews give me inspiration to keep writing my stories. Reviews are like my human catnip.

* * *

**

** "Calleigh, uh, thanks." Tyler said as he cleaned up after his sister and himself.**

** "No problem. You know what? My friend is going to come by later and help me decide how to handle this situation." Calleigh replied as she finished feeding Matthew.**

** Tyler looked down at his feet and stayed silent.**

** "You're gonna put us in orphanage aren't you?" Savannah asked quietly from behind her.**

** "I don't know. Child services decides what to do when mo… when children don't have a place to live with a family." Calleigh said whilst her heart broke.**

** They were adorable little children. She really didn't want to see them go. They had gone through so much already, and she didn't want to see them get split up.**

** "You know what, we'll talk about this in the morning. Never mind, we'll talk about this after you guys wake up okay? Now, I am going to put you guys in my room so you can get some sleep." Calleigh decided.**

** Calleigh guided Tyler and Savannah into her room and got them settled in her bed. They were already in torn up clothing, so they didn't need pajamas. **

** "Calleigh? What about Matthew?" Tyler asked.**

** "Matthew is going to be sleeping on the couch. I don't want one of you to roll over him." Sheanswered reassuringly. **

** Calleigh shut her door and returned to Matthew.**

** "What are you doin' you silly?" she asked as she picked up the small baby.**

** DING- DONG! **

** "Coming! One second!" Calleigh called from the kitchen.**

** Calleigh set the baby back down on the couch as she walked to the door. "Horatio, thank god you came. I wasn't sure you would."**

** "Can I come in?" he asked worriedly. **

** "Yeah, of course." Calleigh replied as she stepped away from the door.**

** "Okay, so what was so urgent that you had to call me at 1:30 in the morning?" Horatio questioned.**

** "Okay, I will get straight to the point. I woke up at one o'clock to banging noises outside my house."**

** "Go on." He said.**

** "I went outside to ask them to please quiet down, and instead I found…" she continued.**

** Calleigh was interrupted right before she was finished by Matthew. He started to cry.**

** "What the?" Horatio asked as he turned to face the cries.**

** "Exactly. There were three children eating out of my garbage." Calleigh answered.**

** Calleigh finished and stepped around him and hurried over to the couch. She picked him up and rocked him gently.**

** "Shh, baby. It's okay, it's okay. You don't want to wake your brother and sister do you?" she soothed quietly.**

** As soon as she started talking, he quieted. Horatio walked slowly over to her, as not to disturb the baby again.**

** "Three children, abandoned, eating garbage, now here?" he asked making sure he had everything straight.**

** "Yes. Horatio, they've been through so much, and I don't know what to do." Calleigh said sadly.**

** "First, you need to get some sleep. We'll handle this in the later morning." He said as he took baby Matthew from her arms and sat in her recliner. "Go ahead and take the couch. I'll stay awake with the baby."**

** "Okay, his name is Matthew by the way." Calleigh said.**


	4. getting attached

ABANDONED LOVE 

**A/N: I do not own any of them except Tyler, Savannah, and Matthew. Though I wish I did. Sorry for the really short chapters. Been busy with school. I promise I will update soon.

* * *

**

** Horatio sat in the chair, rocking the baby ever so slightly. He had been watching Calleigh sleep for about an hour. He couldn't help it; she was just too beautiful. And he thought it was impossible for anybody to look good in the morning. Not to mention she was great with kids. When Matthew had started crying, she had totally forgotten about him and rushed over to the baby. 'She'll make a great mom someday.' He thought to himself.**

** "What are you staring at handsome?" Calleigh asked from the couch.**

** Horatio was completely speechless. Her eyes were closed so she couldn't see him, but she still knew he was watching her. And that scared him at first. Calleigh opened up her eyes after not hearing a response from him.**

** "Calleigh, I… well… um…" He stuttered as all his blood rose to his face.**

** Calleigh laughed quietly as she watched his face turn to the color of his hair as he stumbled for an excuse. "Don't worry about it Horatio. There isn't much else to look at."**

** She stood up and gently took Matthew from his arms. After doing so, Calleigh sauntered into the kitchen to make the baby a bottle.**

** "Oh, I'm sorry Horatio. Did you want anything?" she asked as she turned back to him.**

** "No, I'm fine. Actually, I'd like to talk to you about the kids." He replied, following her to the table.**

** "Oh yeah, of course." Calleigh said after she popped the bottle into the microwave. "What would you like to know?"**

** "Everything." Horatio said, taking a seat at the table.

* * *

**

** "So let me get this straight. You found three kids, eating out of your garbage can." Horatio said, making sure he had everything right.**

** Calleigh nodded her head in approval, letting him go on.**

** "All young. Their mother left them for dead with instructions on how to feed Matthew. This is crazy." He continued.**

** "Tell me about it. And they are such good, sweet kids Horatio."**

** "Calleigh, are you getting attached to these kids?" he asked after seeing the way she hugged Matthew close.**

** "Well, I…" she replied hesitantly.**

** "Calleigh, you have to give them to social services. They're not going to let them stay here with you." Horatio said as gently as he could.**

** "I know. But you haven't talked to them Horatio! They've been through so much. I don't want to see them split apart. Tyler has taken care of his siblings ever since they were born. They love each other." She said.**

** Horatio watched her eyes glaze over. He was totally speechless.**

** "Horatio, I don't know what to do. You got to help me." Calleigh sighed.**

** "I know you don't want to see them hurt Cal, but they do need to go to child services. You could lose you job if you don't report them." He said softly.**

** Watching her broke his heart. He could tell she really cared for the welfare of these children.**

** "But you didn't talk to these kids Horatio! They are smart. They know what could happen to them. Before you came here, Savannah came up to me and asked me if I was going to put them in an orphanage. This girl was terrified! Horatio, I don't know if I can do that. It would break my heart." Calleigh continued.**

** At this point, Calleigh started to cry. Totally breaking down, hugging the baby closer.**

** "Calleigh, shh, it's okay. Calm down." Horatio soothed.**

** "Horatio, please help me." **

** "I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise you anything." He said.**

** "Calleigh, what's wrong?" asked a small voice from Calleigh's bedroom doorframe. **

** "Savannah, come here honey." Calleigh said calmly.**


	5. men, what's with them?

ABANDONED LOVE 

A/N: I do not own any of them except Tyler, Savannah, and Matthew. Though I wish I did. Sorry for the really short chapters. Been busy with school. I promise I will update soon.

* * *

"Savannah, this is Horatio. The friend I told you about." Calleigh said as she shifted so she could use one arm to wrap around Savannah's waist.

"Hi Savannah. How are you doing?" Horatio asked in a sweet voice.

Almost as soon as he said something to her, she moved behind Calleigh's chair. Blocking herself from Horatio's view.

"Honey, you don't have to be afraid of Horatio. He's a police man too." Calleigh said as she tried to face Savannah.

Apparently, Savannah didn't care if he was a cop. She still wouldn't come out from behind Calleigh.

"She's not afraid of him personally. She's afraid of all boy's in general." Tyler said from Calleigh's room.

"Tyler? Why don't you come here and meet my friend?" Calleigh asked.

Now this was getting strange. Why would a girl be afraid of men? Horatio sat quietly, barely hearing Calleigh talk. He was too busy pondering his own thoughts. There was something more too these kids than what they were letting on.

"Hi, I'm Tyler." Tyler said, interrupting Horatio's trail of thoughts.

"Hi Tyler. My name's Horatio."

Calleigh watched the two boys talk and get to know one another. Horatio had always gotten along good with kids. She always thought that he would make a good father one-day. Calleigh was so concentrated on Horatio that she didn't realize that he was talking to her. Or that she was staring at him.

"Calleigh, hello, earth to Calleigh." He said sarcastically.

"What? Oh sorry. Please go on." She said.

"Calleigh, I was waiting for you to join the conversation before Tyler here tells us why Savannah is indeed afraid of men." He said in that cool voice.

He had caught her. Caught her like she had caught him earlier.

"Tyler, why is Savannah afraid of men?" Horatio asked.

He already had a pretty good idea why, but he didn't want to draw conclusions. God he hoped he wasn't right. He hated these types of cases.

"Well, she's afraid of men because…"

* * *

dun dun duh! oooh, don'cha just love cliff hangers. sorry, but i like to keep my viewers on the edge. 


	6. worse than thought

ABANDONED LOVE 

A/N: I do not own any of them except Tyler, Savannah, and Matthew. Though I wish I did. Very short chapters. Sorry. I promise I will update as soon as I can. I am a very busy teen. By the way, don't you just love my cliff hangers? enjoy!

* * *

_Last time: "Tyler, why is Savanna afraid of men?"

* * *

_

"She is afraid of men because of Tom." Tyler whispered to Horatio so Savannah wouldn't hear.

"Who's Tom?" Horatio asked.

"Mom's boyfriend. When mom was away, he used to hit her. And make her get stuff for him all the time." Tyler replied louder this time.

"Oh. Did he do anything else?" Horatio questioned.

"He threw things at her. And made mom hate her too. When mom went away for a long time, she would leave us with him. And when she did, he wouldn't feed her unless she did everything perfect." Tyler continued.

"I see. Tyler, we are going to continue in one second okay. Calleigh, why don't you take Savannah someplace where she can get cleaned up a bit. Forget social services for now." Horatio said emotionlessly.

God he hated cases like this. It was a simple as it gets. Plain old child abuse. From what Tyler described, this could be one of the worst cases of child abuse Miami has seen in years.

"Okay Tyler. Go ahead."

"Sometimes, she wouldn't get any food for a couple of days. When I could, I would sneak her food. After a while, mom became just as bad. Savannah was smart though. She knew what that guy did to her. He changed her. I couldn't stand to see what they did to her. Finally they both left to go out somewhere and told me how to feed Matthew. After they left I got Savannah and Matthew and left." Tyler finished.

"You did a good thing for your sister Tyler. You're a very good brother." Horatio said encouragingly.

"Thanks. I heard what you and Calleigh said. Please don't put us in an orphanage. I can't let Savannah get hurt again." Tyler pleaded.

'Calleigh was right. These kids are smart. But I can't do anything for them. I at least need to make sure they get a home together.' Horatio thought.

"Well Tyler, orphanages aren't really that bad. I bet there is someone out there looking for three good children like you."

"Why can't Calleigh keep us? We like it here with her." Tyler said sadly.

"I really don't know how to answer that question. It's hard to explain." Said Horatio as he looked down at his hands.

Tyler repeated his action and turned to Calleigh's bedroom.

"I'm going to check on Savannah." He said quietly.

Tyler shuffled out of the kitchen and into Calleigh's bedroom. He found them in the bathroom, getting Savannah into one of Calleigh's smaller shirts.

"There. All better. Oh, hey Ty!" Calleigh said as she finished dressing Savannah.

Tyler just climbed into her lap and didn't answer. He leaned into her and rested his head in the hollow of her neck. Tyler wrapped his hands around her waist and hugged her tight. Calleigh at first was taken by surprise, but then deepened the hug.

"Are you okay Ty?" she asked after he let go.

"I don't want to go to an orphanage. I want to stay here with you." Tyler said.

Calleigh hugged him again as she started to cry.

"I don't want you to go either." She sobbed.

Savannah joined them after a minute of watching and joined Tyler on Calleigh's lap. All the while, Horatio had been watching from the doorframe unoticed.


	7. fallin' in love

ABANDONED LOVE 

A/N: I do not own any of them except Tyler, Savannah, and Matthew. Though I wish I did. Very short chapters. Sorry. I promise I will update soon. Forgive me, I've been sick.

* * *

"Okay guys. We have to go now. Come on everybody, to the car." Calleigh said sadly.

Tyler, Savannah, and lastly Horatio walked out of the house. Both children looking sad and frightened.

"Don't worry guys. I promise I will visit you whenever I can. I'm sure you'll find a good home." Calleigh said as she loaded everyone into her car.

Once she got in the car herself, they headed to child services.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Miranda Bake. How may I help you?" said a perky woman from the front counter at child services.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Calleigh Duquesne. I called yesterday about three children." Calleigh said obviously less perky than the clerk.

"Oh, of course. Right this way. Follow me."

Savannah and Tyler clung to each of Calleigh's legs as they followed the woman.

"Here, why don't I take Matthew so you can function better." Horatio suggested after he noticed her struggle.

"Thanks." Said Calleigh after surrendering the baby.

As soon as Calleigh's hands were free, the two children next to her grabbed her hand. Holding on as if they would die if they didn't.

"Okay, Sharon Marietta will be in here shortly. Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable." The woman said.

Calleigh sat down and both children climbed into her lap, burying their faces in her neck. She wrapped her arms around them, hugging them tight as they waited for Sharon. Horatio sat in the chair next to them holding Matthew. He watched the way Calleigh interacted with these children. She was falling in love. It is going to brake her heart when she has to give the up. 'And mine too.' Horatio thought. He too was falling for these children. The way Matthew looked at him, the way Tyler befriended him, and the way Savannah was finally opening up to him. God he was going to miss these kids.

"Hi there, I'm Sharon Marietta. You must be Calleigh Duquesne." Said Sharon as she walked in the room.

Tyler and Savannah scrambled off of Calleigh as she held out her hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you. This is my friend, Horatio Caine." Calleigh said as she turned to Horatio.

Horatio nodded in response for he had Matthew.

"Oh and who are these young ones?" Sharon asked, bending down to look at Tyler and Savannah.

The two children hid behind Calleigh's legs as soon as the talking was directed at them, shielding them from Sharon's sight.

"This is Tyler and Savannah. And that is Matthew." Said Calleigh, trying not to sound like she was falling apart.

"I see. Well, the forms are already filled out, but…" Sharon said as she averted her eyes to the ground.

"But what?" Horatio asked, stepping into the conversation.

"Unfortunately, there is no room for the children at the home, and we can not locate a foster home at this time." She continued.

Calleigh all of a sudden had and idea. This was her chance. She could be the foster parent until they could find homes for them.

"They could stay with me!" Calleigh said eagerly.

"Do you have a license or forms with our association?" Sharon asked.

"Uh, no. But I can get them right? Then they can stay with me until a family becomes available." Calleigh replied.

"Of course, why don't you come with me so we can get you set up."

Calleigh looked down at the two smiling children behind her and smiled brightly. This was going to work. She could feel it. She would do anything for these kids now. She loved them, and Horatio could tell. This only making him fall in love with her even more.


	8. please stay

ABANDONED LOVE 

A/N: I do not own any of them except Tyler, Savannah, and Matthew. Though I wish I did. Very short chapters. Sorry. I promise I will update soon. Forgive me, I've been sick.

* * *

"Horatio, will you help me shop for stuff for their rooms?" Calleigh asked as she happily hopped into her car.

"Sure. Just how much are you planning to spend though?" Horatio answered

"Right now? Just enough to get buy until I get my next pay check."

"Calleigh, how are you going to work with the kids. Our hours aren't the greatest."

"Okay, I already planned this out. I would go in for a couple of minutes to get some paperwork or files. I could work from home." She replied.

"Calleigh? Where are we going?" Tyler asked.

"We are going shopping for your rooms." Calleigh answered happily.

"We get our own wooms!" Savannah said sounding very surprised.

Calleigh parked her car in the parking lot of bed bath and beyond and got out of the car. Horatio, mirroring her actions.

"Come on guys, let's go shopping!" said Calleigh as she pulled open the door so Tyler could step out.

Tyler hopped out of the car and was followed by Savannah. On the other side, Horatio unbuckled Matthew. All four of them walked into the store happily.

* * *

Outside the store:

"Calleigh, you spent over two-hundred dollars." Horatio said as he stuffed bags into her trunk.

"I know. But I couldn't help myself. These kids deserve the best." She replied, jumping onto the trunk to shut it.

"Okay, let's just get this stuff home for now." He said as he opened her door for her.

As they were driving back to Calleigh's apartment, Horatio continued to ask random questions.

"I missed out on the chit chat between bubbles and yourself. Enlighten me." He said, looking over at her.

"Well, you didn't miss much. She just gave me forms to sign and gave me my foster care license. She also told me that they would be by once every week to see how the kids are doing. That was pretty much it." Calleigh informed him.

"When we get home, we're going to have to baby proof you house." Horatio added.

"Home? Since when do you refer my place as home?" Calleigh asked curiously.

The past few days have been different since he had been around her more. She was beginning to think he was coming on to her. Not that she would mind if he were.

"Well, I, uh, I, um…" he stuttered.

'Oh yeah, I caught him.' She thought.

"Let the record show, Calleigh Duquesne on this day, has stumped Lieutenant Horatio Caine!" she said happily as she waved her free hand in the air to express her point.

She looked over at him with a broad smile on her face. Calleigh found him failing miserably to hide his blush. He was literally the color of his hair. This only made Calleigh laugh even harder.

They soon arrived at her apartment and hauled everything inside. Once they had everything set up to perfection, Calleigh put the kids to sleep.

"Okay guys. Ready to try out your new beds?" She asked eagerly.

"Yeah!" The two older children yelled in unison.

Horatio watched Calleigh usher the kids down the hallway towards the bedrooms. This made him smile to himself.

"Horatio!" he heard Calleigh call.

"Coming dear!" He replied sarcastically.

He followed her voice to Tyler's room where he saw them standing by the bed.

"What's wrong?" Horatio questioned.

"Nothing." Calleigh answered. "Tyler just wanted you to tuck him in."

Horatio nodded his head and partly removed the covers to the bed.

"Hop on in Ty." He said gesturing towards the bed.

Tyler happily bounced onto the bed and under the covers. Horatio replaced the comforter and gave Tyler a hug before stepping away so Calleigh could do the same.

"Good night tiger." He said.

"Night Horatio. Night Calleigh. Thank you guys so much." Tyler said.

"No problem. Good night Tyler. See you in the morning." Calleigh said as she turned out the light.

Calleigh shut the door and followed Horatio to the living room. They both sat on the couch and sighed in unison. They looked at each other and started laughing quietly.

"Well, I better get going. Some people have to go to work tomorrow." Said Horatio as he pushed himself off the couch.

"No Horatio! Please don't go. You can stay here." Calleigh said, jumping to her feet.

"Calleigh, I really have to go. I wouldn't want to intrude."

"No really. I insist." She continued as she pulled him back to the couch.

In that moment, Horatio's eyebrows rose dangerously close to his hairline.

Calleigh's smile faded as she said, "You want me to say it don't you?"

Horatio grinned wickedly, motioning for her to continue.

"Okay, I'll say it. I need help." Calleigh said, looking very embarrassed.

"Okay, okay, I'll stay." He said with a victorious grin.

"YES!" said Calleigh happily.

They both laughed at her excitement.

Calleigh pulled out the pull out bed from the couch.

"Okay, it's much more comfortable than it looks." She said as she threw the blankets at Horatio.

"What? You're not going to make my bed for me? You're not a very good host." He said playfully.

"I never said I was. You can make your own bed anyway." She replied returning the playful banter.

After returning the comment, Calleigh immediately saw the mischief in his eyes. But unfortunately she was too late. Calleigh tried to make a dash for her room but was stopped by Horatio. He grabbed her wrist firmly but not hard enough to hurt her. Horatio pulled her back on to the bed and started to wrestle with her.

After a while of struggling, Horatio finally pinned her hands against the bed above her head with one hand. He took is other hand and made a tickling motion in the air where she could see.

"Horatio Caine, don't you dare!" Calleigh hissed.

Horatio ignored her comment and tickled her stomach. Calleigh rolled him over and pinned him. Her knees pinned the palms of his hands.

"Okay, truce?" she asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"Truce! Truce!" Horatio laughed.

Calleigh rolled off of him and fixed the sheets.

"Okay, I'm beat. I'm going to hit the hay. See you in the morning." She said, stretching.

Horatio nodded his head in agreement and fell back onto the bed. Calleigh walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night." She whispered.

Horatio was too shocked to move. He just sat there mouth wide open and watched her walk into her room. Once she was out of site, he brought his hand up to his cheek.

"Wow." He said quietly.

Calleigh shut the door to her room and smiled broadly to herself. She got into pajamas and made her way to her bed. As soon as she sat down she saw a pair of bright blue eyes looking at her.

"Matthew, what are you doing up?" she said in a baby voice.

Matthew's crib was right next to her bed so she could keep an eye on him. As he heard her speak, he smiled.

"Calleigh made a move." She said as she returned the smile. "I think I'm falling in love Matthew."

Calleigh stroked his hair and laid down for bed. Sleep soon over took her.


	9. midnight tiptoe

ABANDONED LOVE 

A/N: I do not own any of them except Tyler, Savannah, and Matthew. Though I wish I did. Very short chapters. Sorry. I promise I will update soon. Forgive me, I've been sick.

* * *

Calleigh was roused from her slumber by the little whines coming from the crib next to her.

"Shh, come on, hush now." She whispered. "You don't want to wake up anyone else. Are you hungry? Here, let's go make you a bottle.

She slowly made her way to the bedroom door, careful not to trip with the baby. Calleigh had one arm out in front of her as a guide, the other balancing Matthew on her hip.

"Here we go." She said quietly as she found the kitchen.

Calleigh rummaged around blindly until she found an empty bottle.

"Hold on honey, it'll just be a couple of minutes." She soothed, putting him in his new walker.

Almost as soon as she put the baby down, the microwave started to beep.

"Shit!" Calleigh hissed.

She quickly turned off the microwave and handed Matthew his bottle.

"Here you go sweetheart. You drink that, I'll be right back." She said, stroking his hair.

Calleigh snuck out of the kitchen and walked stealthily towards the pull out couch. 'I wonder if I woke him up?' she thought. Calleigh bent down low so she was at a kissing distance with Horatio's face. She had to admit it was hard to see in the dark. She strained to see if his eyes were open. Moments later, his eyes opened and stared into hers.

"Oh my!" Calleigh gasped.

She jumped back out of surprise and stumbled backwards. Calleigh closed her eyes and braced herself for the fall, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, she was face to face with the sexy redhead.

"Talk about falling for someone." She laughed quietly.

"Excuse me?" Horatio asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Uh, I uh, said shh, we might wake someone." Calleigh recovered quickly.

"I see. Can I ask why you were staring at me?" he questioned.

"I was seeing if you were awake." She answered, looking really embarrassed.

"Well, I am now." Horatio commented sarcastically.

"Horatio, I'm so sorry." Calleigh apologized.

Even though it was dark, Horatio could see the growing blush in her cheeks.

"No problem. Is Matthew in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, he needed a bottle." She sighed.

"And what's there excuse?" he asked as he pointed down the hallway.

She turned around and was greeted by the two little faces of Tyler and Savannah.

"What are you guys doing up?" Calleigh asked them.

Tyler inched in front of his sister in a protecting motion.

"Don't be mad at her, it's my fault. I forgot to make sure she was okay before she went to bed!" he rambled nervously.

"Honey, calm down. I won't be mad. You can go ahead and tell me." She replied softly.

"She accidentally wet the bed." He whispered worriedly.

"Oh, it's okay. It was just an accident. Don't worry honey, it's fixable. I won't be mad." Calleigh assured as she wrapped them both in a loving hug.

"Horatio, can you please finish feeding Matthew while I change her sheets?" Calleigh asked.

He nodded his head and went into the kitchen. When Horatio took the baby back to her room, he found Calleigh, Tyler, and Savannah snuggling in her bead.

"Goodnight Tyler, goodnight Savannah." He said after putting the baby back in his crib.

Calleigh was awake, just didn't say anything. When he didn't get a reply, he learned that they were fast asleep.

"I love you Calleigh." He said quietly, thinking she was asleep.

"I love you too." She replied so that only she could hear.

"Calleigh continued to pretend to be asleep when he came closer, as not to scare him. Horatio bent down and gently brushed his lips against her forehead.

"Goodnight Calleigh." He whispered before leaving the room.


	10. Nick Orin

ABANDONED LOVE 

A/N: I do not own any of them except Tyler, Savannah, and Matthew. Though I wish I did. Very short chapters. Sorry. I promise I will update soon. Forgive me, I've been sick.

* * *

"Okay, be very quiet, we want to surprise her." Horatio whispered to the children as they crept into Calleigh's bedroom.

He set the tray of food he had brought out on top of her dresser. As he did this, Tyler and Savannah carefully climbed onto her bed. Calleigh was exhausted from all the running around she had been doing for the kids.

"Okay, go ahead." Horatio whispered.

"Wake up Calleigh!" Savannah said excitedly, bouncing on the bed.

"Yeah, come on! It's 8:30 already!" Tyler added.

Calleigh rolled over and moaned before opening her eyes. She stretched out her arms and legs and moved over so they all could sit on the edge of her bed.

"I'm up, I'm up." She murmured tiredly.

"Hatio, Tyler and I made you breakfast." Savannah said with a goofy grin.

"Ooo, that sounds wonderful." Replied, more fully awake now.

"We made pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon. Along with a coffee with cream and sugar." Horatio added, sounding like a waiter.

"What's the occasion?" Calleigh questioned.

"For letting us stay here." Tyler answered.

"That reminds me, the lady from social services called. Said she was coming by today around two o'clock. Something about home check." Said Horatio, setting down the tray of food in front of her.

"Oh my! I need to clean and… and… and finish baby proofing! Calleigh spazzed.

"Don't worry about it. I got up early, Tyler and Savannah here got me up. I cleaned up a bit and finished baby proofing. All you have to do is lock up your gun." He reassured.

"Thank you, you're a lifesaver. Okay, let's eat before it gets cold."

"Well, don't you three look adorable." Calleigh said after helping them find what clothes to wear.

Savannah wore a little jean skirt with a flowery top. Her long, dark brown hair was in pigtails at the side of her head. For added beauty, Calleigh placed butterfly barrettes into her hair. Tyler, on the other hand, wore khaki jeans with a nice dress shirt. He looked like a mini Horatio with the exception of the flaming red hair. Instead, he wore his sandy blonde hair neatly gelled down. And last but not least, little baby Matthew wore a baby blue jumper with baseballs and baseball bats on it.

"Okay, I just wanted to tell you guys, that when this lady comes, be yourself. No matter what happens, tell the truth. Do I make my self clear?" Calleigh said, kneeling down in front of them.

Both of the older children nodded their heads whilst Matthew smiled and giggled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Calleigh laughed. "One last thing, I can't promise you guys anything. This lady might decide that I can't keep you. If that happens, be strong. And Tyler, look after your brother and sister."

She looked at them as she said this. Her eyes filled with tears as both Tyler and Savannah wrapped their arms around her neck and enveloped her in a hug.

"I love you guys. Always remember that."

"We love you too." They both responded.

DING- DONG!

"Okay here we go. Tell the truth."

They moved out of Calleigh's room and sauntered down the hallway to the living room.

"Hello?" Horatio said after opening the door.

"Hi there, I'm Nick Orin. I'm from the child services agency. I'm here to inspect the house for child safety." Said the man in the hallway.

"Okay, right this way." Calleigh said as she stood to stand next to Horatio.

"Okay, first thing's first…"

* * *

Cliff hangers… don't you hate'em. Gee, what will I do next. READ TO FIND OUT! MUAH! MUAH! (Evil laugh) 


	11. one happy family?

ABANDONED LOVE 

A/N: I do not own any of them except Tyler, Savannah, and Matthew. Though I wish I did. Very short chapters. Sorry. I promise I will update soon. Forgive me, I've been sick.

LAST TIME: _"Okay, first things first…"_

"Electricity outlets, cabinets, and small parts." Nick listed.

"Um, the cabinets are over here." Calleigh said pointing to the kitchen.

"Okay, I see they're covered. And I have listed here that you're both crime scene investigators. Does that mean that you have guns?" Nick asked.

Horatio was not liking this guy. Not at all. Especially how he was disrespecting Calleigh.

"Yes, we have guns. And those very guns are locked up in a gun safe by my bed." Calleigh said, trying so very hard to keep her comments to herself. "And I would appreciate it if you talked to me and not my floor."

Horatio let out a small snicker but not loud enough to be heard by the child services guy.

"Well… I see nothing wrong with your home. I will report this to the agency." Nick said, still in his rude manor.

Calleigh smiled brightly and picked Savannah up and twirled both her and Matthew around happily.

"Did you hear that guys? I get to keep you forever! We'll be one happy family." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Calleigh, I know this is a bit sudden but…" Horatio said. "I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Calleigh said with tears now streaming down her face in pure happiness.

THEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEEND.

P.S. I changed my pen name to raven.x. robin


End file.
